ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Kuaovolings (TV Series)/Episodes
The Kuaovolings Episodes. The show came out on September 4, 2013. Also as a sneak preview on August 28, 2013. Series 1 (2013-2014) Season 1 episodes. 1: A New Adventure A new kuaovoling named Skylark moves in and became new friends with Tesweet and the others. It aired on September 4, 2013. It aired as a sneak preview on August 28, 2013. 2: Shadows of The Night Skylark and Crumbles make nighttime fun by making spooky shadows using a flashlight. It'll air on September 11, 2013 in honor of the 9/11 attack. 3: Cleaning Day Skylark tries to work at a laundromat while the others find dirty clothes. It'll air on September 18, 2013. 4: Emergency Rescue Gobo was rushed to the hospital get a giant rock out of his stoumch. It'll air on September 25, 2013. 5: The Basics of Football Crumbles and the gang learns about football and how is played while Jolt gets into an accident. It'll air on October 2, 2013. 6: Jolt in Pixieland Jolt accidently went into Pixieland and falls in love with a fairy named Amber. It'll air on October 9, 2013. 7: The Taste of Rock and Roll Crumbles, Jolt, Skylark and a few kuaovolings make a band called "Sea Macaroni Squad". It'll air on October 16, 2013. 8: Gobo's Big Day Gobo is very excited that he and Crumbles' mother is having twins. It'll air on October 23, 2013. 9: The Great Spooks Fest Tesweet invited all the kuaovolings to a halloween party. It'll air on October 30, 2013 as a Halloween Special. 10: The Swan Queen Skylark gets nervous when she was chosen to be one of the characters for The Swan Queen at the Ragtime Theater. It'll air on November 6, 2013. 11: Get Well Soon Crumbles! Crumbles wakes up with a very bad cold while Gobo and Doley goes to the KuaovoCom. Meanwhile, Tesweet, Skylark and Jolt take care of her. It'll air on November 13, 2013. 12: Snow Day The Kuaovoling World wakes to a lot of snow. It'll air on November 20, 2013. 13: To Catch A Gobbler Skylark, Tesweet and Crumbles help Coconutz catch a turkey dragon called a Gobbler while Gobo, Doley and Jolt set up for Thanksgiving. It'll air on November 27, 2013. 14: We Are a Crystle Family The Kuaovolings found 4 Crystal Eggs and adopt them as pets. It'll air on December 4, 2013. 15: True Tidings Jolt and Crumbles get lost in Clulantis while tubing after the rope from both tubes cut loose. It'll air on December 11, 2013. 16: Crumbles' Little Friend Crumbles finds a little caterpillar and names it Wiggles. It'll air on December 18, 2013. 17: A Kuaovolings Christmas Carol Mr. Scrooge helps Crumbles, Jolt and Skylark find the perfect Christmas present from the past, present and future. It'll air on December 25, 2013 on Christmas Day. 18: Hazel Moves In Hazel and her adoptive siblings moves to Kuaovo Village for the first time. It'll air on January 1, 2014 on New Years Day. 19: Dragon Quest Skylark and Jolt must find the legendary Crystle Dragon. It'll air on January 8, 2014. 20: The Perfect Hobby Jolt helps Magenta to find a hobby. It'll air on January 15, 2014. 21: Glowzie Rules Crumbles befriends a Glowzie and must find an owner for it. It'll air on January 22, 2014. 22: Magenta's Fitness Show Magenta hosts her own fitness show. It'll air on January 29, 2014. 23: Down in The Well Tesweet, Gobo, Crumbles, Jolt, Skylark and Commander Silkweed get trapped in the wishing well. It'll air on February 5, 2014. 24: A Lullaby for Crumbles Crumbles goes to Skylark's house for a sleepover but couldn't sleep. It'll air on February 12, 2014. 25: The Wedding Part 1 Commander Silkweed is finally getting married when Crumbles find a perfect girlfriend. It'll air on February 19, 2014. 26: The Wedding Part 2 Kuaovo celebrates the wedding of Commander Silkweed and Mayor Sunwire. It'll air on February 26, 2014. Season Finale. Series 2 (2014-2015) Season 2 episodes. 1: The Switcharoo Tesweet switch places with the others to become her real self. Meanwhile, Skylark, Gobo, Crumbles and Jolt become sargeants. It aired on May 7, 2014. 2: The Girls Festival Tesweet takes Herbmantha, Crumbles, Skylark and all the girls to the Girls Festival while Gobo keep on an eye for Jolt for going to the Girls Festival. It aired May 14, 2014. 3: How to Befriend A Dragon Skylark finds an injured Kuaovoling Sized Dragon and names it Gingermist. It aired on May 21, 2014. 4: Protect and Survive Gobo, Crumbles, Jolt, Skylark, Gingermist and Ceril makes an inner refuge in order to survive doing a nuclear war (Tesweet and her and a hurricane at the same time. It aired on May 28, 2014. It is a parody of Protect and Survive that happened in the UK. 5: A Mysterious Not Really Creature Doing a Camping Trip, Jolt encounters footprints think he saw Bigfoot but Skylark says that the footprints belong to a creature with long hairy ears and a hairy tail and must find the creature. It aired on June 4, 2014. This episode is Part 1 of the debut of Starchfur. 6: The Voyage of Starchfur The Startchfur (The one that kept following Jolt and Skylark) decide if it loves Jolt or Skylark even more. Who loves Starchfur so much? It aired on June 11, 2014. This episode is Part 2 of the debut of Starchfur. 7: Jolt and the Temple of Fudgel Gel Jolt and his new friend, The Starchfur find the mystery of the Fudgel Gel. It aired on June 18, 2014. 8: The Spongeblading Sport! Crumbles and Skylark try putting sponges on their feet and invented a sport called Spongeblading. It aired on June 25, 2014. 9: Jolt Gets Injured Jolt keeps getting himself injured with his friends fooling him to do random stunts. It aired on July 2, 2014. 10: Wash It Up Skylark teaches Crumbles how to wash herself doing bath or at the sink. It aired on July 30, 2014. 11: A Hike in the Blizzard Skylark and Jolt go on a quest to find an ancient Creature in the blizzard. It aired on August 13, 2014.